How Strong a Will
by ShiryuForever94
Summary: O apocalipse continua, Sam e Dean foram ao céu e... Dean descobriu coisas que não queria. Agora seu sofrimento está quase no limite. Spoiler 5x16, Missing Scene


**How Strong a Will?**

**(Quão forte é uma vontade?)**

**ShiryuForever94**

Fandom: Supernatural

Categoria: General, SPOILER do 5x16,Missing Scene, POV, Songfic (Rammstein – Vampire)

Advertências: Sofrimento emocional

Classificação: G

Capítulos: 1 (one shot)

Completa: [X] Yes [ ] No

Resumo: O apocalipse continua, Sam e Dean foram ao céu e... Dean descobriu coisas que não queria. Agora seu sofrimento está quase no limite.

Disclaimer: Esta obra é totalmente ficcional, sem fins lucrativos. Os direitos da obra Supernatural são todos de Eric Kripke.

**Dean's POV**

Não há mais esperança? Não há mais nada? E tudo que fizemos até agora foi o que? Apenas para diversão de anjos e demônios nesse teatrinho desgraçado que virou viver nesse tempo apocalíptico?

Foi para isso que voltei do inferno? Foi para isso que enfrentei meu irmão e que derramei sangue e lágrimas em profusão?

Para ouvir que já não há nada por que lutar pois nem Deus se importa mais?

Castiel fala e a frase dele me quebra em estilhaços finos. Ele acreditava tanto quanto eu acreditava em meu pai. Ele cria que havia como, porque e destino.

Castiel acreditava…

Um anjo, que me parecia por vezes um anjo ainda mais inocente que um anjo pudesse ser, acreditava em algo e viu seus sonhos serem partidos e jogados ao léu?

De repente eu estou com muita raiva… Muita mesmo.

_How strong a will_

_Quão forte é uma vontade?_

_How long to kill_

_Quanto tempo para matar?_

_The vampire's out to play_

_O vampire saiu para brincar_

_He's going for his prey_

_Ele está indo para sua presa_

_How wise the decisions_

_Quão sábias as decisões?_

_How clear of a mind with perfect precision_

_Quão clara a mente de perfeita precisão?_

_The aim it will find_

_Encontrará o alvo_

Lúcifer está vagando na Terra, demônios estão vagando na Terra, até a porra dos anjos estão vagando na Terra! É algum tipo de casa da mãe Joana agora?

Certamente que é.

E no meio disso tudo, de tanta iniquidade, demência e falta de senso, eu quem tenho que estar sóbrio e me preocupar em salvar bilhões de vidas?

Eu?

E vamos então trocar o domínio de Lúcifer pelo domínio de um Deus que nos mandou para a puta que o pariu?

Não sei não, mas creio que minhas crenças estão prestes a se tornarem ainda mais frágeis. Aquelas poucas crenças que Castiel despertou em mim por ser um anjo.

Retirar um Deus que não nos quer e colocar um demônio que quer nos exterminar. Decididamente é uma questão bem simples…

Muito…

_Removing a tyrant_

_Removendo um tirano_

_The vampire on its track_

_O vampiro está em sua pista_

_The shot in the dark_

_Um tiro na escuridão_

_The vampire strikes back_

_O vampiro se vinga_

Não há mais sentido algum nesta luta. Não vejo mais sentido algum. Não sei mais se ligo para alguma coisa, nem mesmo para Sam, nem para ninguém. Alguma coisa morreu em mim, há algum tempo e, se havia esperança de ressurreição, creio que acabou de ser enterrada...

Não quero mais esse peso em meu corpo, em minha alma e coração.

Não quero mais tomar parte nisso. Estou desiludido mais que zangado, como se enganado por todo mundo o tempo inteiro.

Até mesmo por Sam, por algum tempo. Isso dói.

Tanta dor junta que parece impossível de conter. E ainda ter que ouvir de minha mãe, ou o que fosse aquela aparição, que ela nunca me amara, mas enfim, eu não entendo quase nada sobre amor a não ser amor pela família.

Aquela família que eu pensei que era eu e Sam, mas que pelas lembranças dele no céu…

Não importa mais.

Ah, claro, e ainda houve a "palavra de Deus" para que eu e Sam nos afastássemos dessa luta para impedir o apocalipse.

E então é assim que tudo termina? Tudo que fiz e fui todos esses anos, todos os sacrifícios para…

Para o que?

_How sweet can it taste?_

_Quão doce pode ser o gosto?_

_How good can you feel?_

_Quão bom você pode sentir?_

_The enemy is dead_

_O inimigo está morto_

_Your victory is real_

_Sua vitória é real_

Eu não posso matar Lúcifer.

Eu não consigo ser eu mesmo.

Por que Deus garantiu-me espaço numa pretensa salvação se eu não fiz nada, nada mesmo? Ele não quer parar nada, não quer fazer nada, não quer…

Então por que eu quereria?

Não há no que acreditar. Nem em mim, nem em amor de família, nem em Sam…

Nem mesmo em Deus… Minha última esperança, até me fez rezar… E eu…

Perdi.

Tudo.

Não há mais nada.

O Cavaleiro da Fome estava certo.

Não há mais nada dentro de mim…

_How deep can you fall?_

_Quão fundo você pode cair?_

_How low can you feel?_

_Quão baixo você pode sentir?_

_How sweet can it be?_

_Quão doce pode ser?_

_To know it is real?_

_Saber que é real?_

Atiro meu amuleto no lixo, não ligo mais para ele, não o quero mais. Tomara que algum demônio nos ataque de uma vez e eu possa ter uma boa morte. Minha dúvida é para onde irei. Eu acabei de voltar do céu e, não fossem as lembranças de Sam terem me dito que não valho nada para ele, talvez eu pudesse viver um pouco lá em cima.

Também já estive no inferno. Será que continua a mesma porcaria? Será que ainda tenho alguma alma para ir para algum lugar?

Sinto-me desnecessário e inútil. Sem falar em totalmente sem sentido algum para dar à minha vida.

E que vida hein?

Sucessão louca de assassinatos, de nenhum amor por conta de minha rotina de caçadas, de gente louca entrando e saindo de cena.

Pensando bem, o nada deve ser bem mais agradável do que essa vida...

_Removing a tyrant_

_Removendo um tirano_

_The vampire on its track_

_O vampiro está em sua pista_

_The shot in the dark_

_Um tiro na escuridão_

_The vampire strikes back_

_O vampiro se vinga_

_

* * *

_

_Nota: Não tenho lá muita esperança com minhas fanfictions general, pois quase ninguém lê e, quando é oneshot, quase ninguém comenta. Então, fica aqui minha visão sobre o final do episódio 16 da Quinta Temporada. Obrigada pela atenção.  
_


End file.
